Adventures on the CSI seas
by Come-Along-Williams
Summary: People say Gil Grissom didn't know how to joke. But Grissom seems to have a sense of humour - after all, he hired a pirate! Just how well will Mr. Sparrow fit into the CSI team?


Grissom had no standards left, Catherine decided as she watched the new recruit saunter into the building. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, she gave the new guy a once over.

The man had hired a pirate. Or in this case, he'd hired a wannabe pirate, as Catherine reminded herself that there were no real-life pirates who looked like this nowadays.

Didn't Grissom care how this looked? Didn't he care that this guy would never be taken seriously in court? She highly doubted her own colleagues would take him very seriously.

And what if the FBI decided to show up? The lab could really do without any more scandals.

The recruit, for Catherine could not bring herself to call him a CSI, had on black jeans, worn greyish-brown boots that could only be described as pirate boots over the jeans, a white silk shirt with a black vest, and a knee-length coat that was the same fading colour as his boots. A scarlet bandana covered his head, from which dreadlocks hung, several of them decorated with colourful beads and amulets. As he looked around, she noticed he had a neat-ish moustache, and several more colourful beads hung from his goatee, which hung in tiny twin plaits.

He didn't have that shy newcomer vibe that most new recruits had. He had an air about him, one that demanded respect, whether you wanted to give it or not.

He was obviously searching for someone. Catherine's money was on Grissom. Obviously. He looked in her direction and she instantly busied herself with the autopsy report that she'd just received.

Despite trying desperately to focus on 'cause of death', she couldn't help but peek over the top of the report, only to see Grissom striding up towards the pirate.

"Jack Sparrow! It's so good to see you again!" Grissom warmly greeted him, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack Sparrow? Jack Sparrow? Even his name sounded every bit pirate. Grissom had really let himself go.

"Ah! Catherine! Just the CSI I wanted to see!" he announced as she nonchalantly tried to pass by the pair. Were her eyes deceiving her, or was Grissom actually smiling? He never looked this happy about new recruits. Unless it was Sara. Something was definitely up.

"Catherine, I'd like you to meet our new CSI, Jack Sparrow," Grissom told her. "Jack, Catherine Willows."

"Pleasure, love," Jack told her in a slightly thick accent, shaking her hand, his many rings cold despite the warmth of his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," she replied with an amused smile, her eyebrows raised. He had on eyeliner, she realised after a moment. It accentuated his deep brown eyes. Hot. Catherine gave a smirk.

Grissom was now leading the way to the break room, where the rest of the CSIs gathered at the start of their shift. As she walked with Jack, she tried to ignore the curious gawking looks coming from inside the glass rooms of the lab.

For a moment, she felt a twinge of embarrassment on Jack's behalf, but the moment passed. Everyone was entitled to their own choice of style, weren't they? She rolled her eyes. For God's sakes people, have you never seen a pirate? She and Grissom had brought in a giant blue cat in a bikini for questioning, yet they gawk at a man in a pirate outfit. Sure, now you stare.

"Oh boy! Is it dress-like-a-pirate day?" Greg called excitedly from his spot on the couch, holding a cup of coffee suspiciously unlike the stuff in the pot. "Grissom why didn't you tell us? I would have dressed up too," he gave a pout.

Catherine bit back a chuckle. "This is Jack. He's our new CSI…"

"Mate, with me it's dress-like-a-pirate all year round," Jack told Greg with a grin.

Greg sat back to sip his coffee, happily confused.

"Coffee, Jack?" Sara asked, sipping at a steaming cup.

"Got any rum, love?" the latter asked.

Sara grinned. "Sorry, we're fresh out. Grissom over there drunk the last of it, despite me hiding it."

"Ah, why is the rum always gone?" Jack sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "Alright love, give us the coffee then."

Catherine brought the report to her face to cover her giggles.

"So, Jack, meet your new colleagues. Catherine you've already met," Grissom started, gesturing to the blonde still hiding behind the folder. "That's Greg Sanders, who no doubt wants to be a pirate when he grows up. Sara Sidle, our expert rum-hider. And then, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown." The latter two gave small waves, not sure how to react to this strange new being.

"So, what are the cases tonight?" Nick asked in his rich Texan accent.

"Nick, you, Greg and Jack will be working together tonight. Sara, you're with me. Warrick – Catherine. Let's go. Quickly."

"But I only just gave Jack his coffee! Give him a chance to drink it," Sara protested.

Jack grinned. "Drink up me hearties."

"Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum," Greg finished, downing his own cup.

Catherine gave a chuckle, all previous outrage at Grissom forgotten. Jack might be strange, he might be quirky, but he seemed like he'd be a fun addition to the team. And after all, Grissom wouldn't have hired him if he couldn't do the job.

Catherine shook her head smiling. You could always count on Grissom.


End file.
